Los Juegos del Hambre
by soyarevaco
Summary: Doce distritos,un amante,una niña,un arquero,un compañero de caza ... ¡QUE EMPIEZEN LOS DECIMONOVENOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!
1. Chapter 1

Hola se me ocurrió hacer este fic a ver que les parece Narrada y protagonizada por Kido. CAPITULO 1

-ah!- oigo gemir, me acerco preocupado a la cama de quien he oído el gemido.

Es mi hermana pequeña como sospechaba.

-Haruna te encuentras mal – le pregunto temeroso, ya que nosotros somos pobres, bueno nosotros y casi toda la población, todo por culpa del Capitolio, pero Haruna es lo importante ahora.

-No, es solo que tuve una pesadilla- me dijo eso me alivia, nosotros no podemos permitirnos ningún medicamento, ni siquiera para el resfriado.

-Dime ¿que soñabas?- le pregunto, me parece que la puedo ayudar a que se le pase el susto.

-Soñaba que me elegían para los juegos del Hambre- eso me pillo desprevenido, su fantasía se puede hacer realidad, en los juegos se suelen escoger a propósito a niños para hacerlos mas "interesantes".

-Yo no lo permitiré, así que estate tranquila… no te elegirán- le dijo abrazándola, Haruna es mi hermana y por eso no le permitiré a nadie dañarla.

Ya es por la mañana y tengo que hacer mi "trabajo especial", así que voy a los limites de mi distrito, que por cierto es el parece que no me presente soy Yuuto Kido, tengo 14 años y soy bastante rebelde respecto a las normas impuestas por el Capitolio.

Cojo un arco que tengo bien escondido y salta la vieja verja asiendo caso omiso a la señal de "Peligro, 10 Voltios", solo yo y una persona especial sabemos que esa vaya no esta eloctrucutada. Después de cruzar la valla me siento realmente libre, debo darme prisa ya que si algún nuevo agente de la paz me ve por aquí y llama al Capitolio me torturarían hasta que muriera. Cuando ya estoy lo suficiente lejos, me rió de sus nombres. ¿Agentes de la paz? Nunca han traído ninguna clase de paz a los distritos. Y tenían distritos entre los que elegir. En vez de traer paz trajeron injusticias y muerte como la del distrito 13 y la de mi padre. Será… mejor no despistarme si quiero conseguir buenas presas. ¡BINGO! Un ciervo, apunto mi flecha con bastante delicadeza y silencio, ya que los ciervos tienen un oído bastante sensible.

-¿Qué harás con el?-dice una persona tras de mi, lo suficientemente alto como para alertar a mi presa. Bajo del árbol en el que me subí para tener mas puntería y mi alerta-presas me sigue.

-Tal vez cambiarlo para conseguir comida-le respondo una vez en tierra firme. El se ríe de mí.

-Claro Kido y ha Endo el "agente jefe de la paz del distrito 12" le encantara que te retrases.-dice con sarcasmo.

-¿Y eso porque?-Le pregunto retóricamente.

-¿No te acuerdas?-Me dice preocupado. Pongo cara de no entender y el suspira-Kido hoy es el día de la cosecha-mi cara no cambia, así que me lo concreta mas-hoy son las elecciones de los Juegos del Hambre.

Mis piernas se activan automáticamente por esa frase y corro como nunca. Espero llegar a tiempo


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-Hola – dijo, ya llegue, sudoroso y cansado pero llegue – ¿llegue a tiempo?- pregunto.

-Si una hora antes – dice mi madre-ven que te tengo que arreglar- continua.

Por cierto aquí el termino "arreglar" significa peinarse y ponerte la ropa que mejor te quede, da igual si vieja o nueva o sucia o limpia.

-Oye madre- le dijo cuando comienza a peinarme.

-Si, Kido- me responde.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo para que Harina no salga elegida en los Juegos.-Lo que he dicho ha debido de que oigo el peine chocar contra el suelo.

-¡¿No estarás pensando en…!?-adivino mis intenciones, mi plan es justamente ese. Si Harina sale elegida yo ocupare su lugar. Solo hay un problema.

-Kido pero aunque quieras. Solo puede haber un chico y una chica participantes en todos los distritos.-Ese es el problema, pero soy revisor, así que se como solucionarlo.

-Puedes hacerme una trenza en vez de una coleta, no creo que nadie lo note-esa es la solución al problema.

-¡Kido tu sabes lo que son esos juegos, te sacan a una arena artificial y tienes que matar a todos tus rivales para que no te maten a ti!-dice mi madre alterada. Se bien por que en los 25 años de los juegos nunca a ganado el distrito 12. Pero no es razón suficiente para dejar a Harina participar en ellos, ¡es solo una niña!

-Solo me presentare voluntario si Haruna es elegida.-Dijo para tranquilizarla. Ella se da por vencida y empieza a dar con más fuerza en mis rastas para que queden lisas y hacer la trenza. Tarda unos 20 minutos cuando ya me hecho la trenza, me dirijo a su armario y cojo un vestido azul agrisado. Me lo pongo y me miro al espejo que tenemos. Realmente parezco mujer. Sonrió ahora tengo una forma de proteger a Haruna sin que ella se sienta mal.

-Gracias madre-le agradezco no solo por el cambio sino también por que me ha dejado hacerlo aun sabiendo que lo mas probable es que si elijen a Haruna, no volverá a verme.

Ya estoy en la plaza, hay una señora con una peluca alborotada y con maquillaje excéntrico, demasiado diría yo, como se nota que tiene que ser la presentadora de las elecciones de los juegos. Esta contando la historia de los Juegos del Hambre. Yo me la conozco d memoria y estoy seguro de que al menos ¾ de la gente de la plaza también sabe que todo empezó por una revolución del distrito 13, que acabo siendo controlada por el Capitolio y estos a modo de escarmiento para que no se repitiera destruyeron en 13 sin aviso. Matando a un motón de personas. Y para celebra su victoria se hacen los Juegos del Hambre. En los que cada distrito da a un chico y una chica aleatoriamente elegidos para ser tributos que maten en una arena artificialmente creada hasta que solo quede uno. Solo uno. Se que si voy a los juegos yo no seré ese uno. Pero parece que va a empezar la elección y empiezo a prestar atención a la mujer, creo que digo que se llamaba Ekie.

-Bien las damas primero-dice la tal Ekie, bueno al menos sabré ya si voy a ir a los Juegos-y la elegida es…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ya estoy de nuevo aquí y novavanesa200: gracias por tus comentarios dedico este capitulo.

CAPITULO 3

-Y la elegida es... ¡Haruna…

-¡Alto!-grito, ya lo dije mi hermana NO ira a los Juegos, aparto a dos agentes de la paz que quieren sujetarme, seguramente por que ven esto como un acto de rebelión-ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIA-Dijo para calmar a los agentes y de paso a los de mi distrito, ellos temen que nos pase lo mismo que le paso al 13 en "Los Días Oscuros" como lo denominamos nosotros. Al parecer mucha gente no se lo esperaba ya que oigo murmullos y un susurro que identifico bien. Es la voz de Fudo, seguramente se ha dado cuenta del truco. Pero que le vamos a hacer si ya me estoy viendo arriba del escenario, ni siquiera consigo acordarme de cuando subí aquí.

-OH eres nuestra primera voluntaria en los Juegos que emocionante.-dice con su molesta voz chillona Ekie-¿Dime la chica de antes era tu hermana a que si?-me dice aun mas emocionada. Para ser tan molesta tiene mucho sentido de perpecion eso o ve demasiadas novelas televisivas.

-Así es –dijo en voz baja, se que Haruna se ha dado cuenta de quien soy pero no puedo derrumbarme, no ahora. Por que es ahora cuando voy a necesitar pensar rápido.

-Que linda dinos, ¿Cómo te llamas?-El maldito momento de la presentación a inventarse un nombre rápido ordeno a mi cerebro. Por suerte esta vez Dios me atendió un poco y obtengo un nombre que me gusta al instante.

-Me llamo Kat niss.-Respondo aunque suene a gato en ingles creo que me queda bastante bien.

-Mucha suerte para ti Kat niss –vaya parece que ya me ha cogido cariño, si todos los del Capitolio son así, entiendo por que ellos no participan en los Juegos.-Pero vamos ya con los señoritos-dice apresuradamente-Y nuestro elegido es… Goenji Shuuya.

Entonces sube al escenario un chico de cabellos rubios y parados. Yo le conozco estoy seguro de haber visto sus ojos azabache otra vez pero ¿en donde? Mi pregunta es automáticamente contestada por mi cerebro.

FLASBACK

Estoy en la tierra mojada apoyado a un árbol. Esta lloviendo. Hoy no he conseguido ninguna caza y no me atrevo a presentarme en casa con las manos vacías. Entonces veo a un chico salir de la panadería que tengo enfrente, lleva consigo una barra que yo miro con deseo. Debe de haberse dado cuenta por que se dirige hacia mí. Cuando esta casi fura de su trayecto oigo gritar a alguien. Tal vez por que ese chico es un ladrón y la panadera se ha dado cuenta de que le han robado. Entonces corta un cacho de pan con la mano y me lo tira. Yo no se si aceptarlo, no quiero tener ningún trato con ladrones. Al final decido devolvérselo pero la panadera ya le ha pegado un cachete bien dado. Y acto seguido lo mete en la panadería. Entiendo un que le haya pegado pero para que le vuelve a meter a la panadería. A lo mejor para llamar a los agentes de la paz asegurándose de que no escape. Yo ya lo pensé no quiero meterme en líos así que con esa teoría cojo el bien grande trozo de pan y me alejo corriendo de ese lugar directo a mi casa.

FIN FLASBACK

Nada mas acordarme intento buscar en el indicio de alguna herida. En vano lo único que consigo ver es que tiene un porte músculo. Entonces se escapo antes de que los agentes de la paz llegaran. No me gusta tratar con ladrones pero los chicos se hacen ladrones por que no tienen otra opción. Pero por motivos nobles o no tendré que ir con el hasta el Capitolio. Pero no me fiare de un ladrón en cuanto estemos en la arena… LO MATARE.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola siento haber tardado tanto es subir la contys pero estoy muy liada y solo podré subirlas los fines d semana.

CAPITULO 4

Ekie nos llama para que subamos al tren que nos llevara hasta el Capitolio, aun sigo un poco sensible por lo que paso en la plaza cuando Haruna y Fudo me reconocieron. En estos momentos es cuando no me viene mal parecer mujer. Solo espero que "ese" Shuuya no se allá dado cuenta de quien soy en realidad. Hablando del rey de roma, por la puerta se asoma.

-Hola Kat niss- su tono parece de guasa al pronunciar mi nombre inventado, vamos por mal camino.-me gustaría conocerte mejor.-Dice acercandose a mi yo retrocedo hasta darme contra un arbol.

-Pues a mi no- le respondo, pero ya se acerco DEMASIADO a mi.O mis labios mejor dicho.

-Los dos tortolos venid- nos llama alguien, la voz es masculina así que no se trata de Ekie. NO quiero que me vean asi.

-¿Usted quien es?- pregunta Goenji al hombre que se nos ha acercado, me concentro mejor y veo que no se trata de un hombre sino de un chaval de nuestra edad, al menos interrumpió en el momento oportuno, Goenji ya casi me había besado. No quiero que ese loco me vuelva a tocar así que me zafo de su agarre, que por cierto no había notado hasta este mismo instante.

-Me llamo Candace y seré vuestro estilista en los Juegos.-se presento aquel chico… un momento ¡¿estilista?! ¡¿Que rayos pinta un estilista en los Juegos?!

-Os explicare adentro del tren- dice al ver nuestra cara de desconcierto. En verdad soy tan obvio, bueno al menos también le pillo desprevenido a Shuuya.

Ya estamos dentro del tren y Candace empieza a explicarnos, no me había fijado, antes en que aspecto tenia , por que me estaban tapando pero ahora que lo veo mejor hay varias cosas de su aspecto que me sorprenden. Empezando por que tiene el pelo azul y algo revuelto, sus ojos son de un color violeta claro y lleva unos cascos del mismo color que sus ojos. Lo mejor es que no lleva ese maquillaje excéntrico del capitolio y se ve que su pelo no es una peluca. Da bastante confianza a pesar de parecer un poco enigmático, Shuuya es justo lo contrario. Pero tengo que concentrarme en lo importante así que empiezo a escuchar lo que dice.

-Antes se habrán preguntado por que nesecitan un estilista, la respuesta es…-hace una pausa, y las gafas de sus ojos adoptan un gran brillo metálico- para conseguir patrocinadores.

-¿Patrocinadores?-pregunto sin entender.

-Se nota que no ves los Juegos-me dice Goenji, vale ya me esta empezando a poner de los nervios este tipo- y según tengo entendido eso va contra las normas.

-No eres el mas indicado para hablar-le corto en seco.

-Como iba diciendo los patrocinadores, pueden salvaros la vida mandándoos cosas vitales en los momentos más oportunos. Así que cuanto más pracinadores más posibilidades de sobrevivir-la explicación me ha servido un poco, pero sigo sin comprender el por que del estilista-y yo estoy aquí para ayudaros a ser de los mas vistosos en el baile de carrozas- este chico le mentes o algo así estoy seguro, no se como sino sabrá que decir sin preguntarnos nada. Pero me ha aclarado una duda y me ha puesto otra.-El baile de carrozas es como su nombre indica un evento en el que todos los tributos deben ir disfrazados representando a su distrito. Os daré un ejemplo el distrito 4 en el que hay muchos mares y viven de la pesca irían de cosa relacionadas con el mar.

-El 12 siempre van de mineros-dice Goenji. La verdad no me apetece ir de minero, minera técnicamente hablando.

-Unos cuerpos como los suyos no pueden ir con esos harapos.-Le responde Candace, este chico ya me cae bien


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Después de la explicación de Candace, Ekie nos indica donde están nuestros cuartos. No le dirijo ni la mirad a Goenji, aun estoy enfadado por lo que paso antes de llegar a subirnos al tren, que por cierto ya han puesto en marcha. Los Juegos pasan de pronto por mi mente, nunca llegue a pensar que fueran tan complejos. Pero de todos modos el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo. Me voy a mi cuarto y nada mas verlo me sorprendo de lo grande, estoy seguro que aquí podría vivir una familia entera si se lo propusiesen. Tal vez exagero un poco pero es que es grandísimo. Me voy hacia el cuarto de baño para ducharme, el día ya es bastante complicado y ni siquiera es mediodía. Nada mas ducharme me doy cuenta de algo, Candace dijo que tendríamos un equipo de preparación ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si se dan cuenta de que soy un chico? Bueno, ya pensare en eso, ahora solo quiero relajarme.

Salgo de la ducha y me visto. Ya es la hora de comer y para ser sinceros me muero de hambre. Voy hacia el restaurante del tren y veo que en la mesa hay dos cosas extrañas: una es toda la comida que hay en la mesa y otra el hombre con cara de pocos amigos que esta sentado bebiéndose un vaso de licor.

xxx: siéntense chicos- nosotros le obedecemos y nos sentamos al lado de Ekie. Ekie me susurra por lo bajini que ese hombre será nuestro mentor y también que tenemos mucha suerte, ya que ese hombre gano dos Juegos del Hambre seguidos y también el Vasaje de los 25. Se algo sobre eso el Vasaje de los 25 son unos Juegos del Hambre que se celebran cada 25 años, solo hay una diferencia respecto a los juegos habituales y es que participan el doble de tributos.

-Si usted es nuestro mentor explícanos como hacemos para sobrevivir-le dice Goenji, aunque aquel hombre no dice ni pió, y a propósito ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Me llamo Hibiki y seré vuestro mentor- vale… hay una de dos o nos esta tomando el pelo o esta mas sordo que una tapia.

-¿Como sobrevivimos? – dijo yo levanto un poco la voz como no me nace caso y se ha descarto la opción de que este sordo. Le lanzo un cuchillo a la palma de la mano, que el coge al vuelo.

-Que carácter preciosa-dice refiriéndose a mi- gustando a la gente-¿así vamos a sobrevivir?-¿no te lo esperabas preciosa-añade burlón. Bueno ya hay dos personas que me caen mal de este tren una es el mentor y en la otra no voy ni ha pensar.

Acabamos de comer y yo me voy a mi cuarto y me tumbo en la cama, es toda una molestia esto de los patrocinadores es una molestia.

-¿Qué tal estas?- me dice una voz, no necesito volverme para saber de quien es.

-Vete Goenji-le dijo sin volverme.

-Sabes de verías reconocer que Hibiki tiene razón tienes bastante carácter-me responde y se acerca a mi, yo no me digno a darme la vuelta-¿sigues molesto por lo que paso antes?-dice ya tumbándose en la cama.

-Piensas quedarte mucho rato mas -le dijo ya molesto.

-El que haga falta – me responde y se tapa con las mantas de la cama. Intento decirle alguna cosa para que se vaya sin resultado. Solo por esta vez le dejo dormir que no intente nada raro claro,cierro los ojos y me pongo a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Ya es por la mañana, Goenji y yo bajamos para desayunar. Candace nos informa de que pronto llegaremos al Capitolio.

-Vaya-dijo Ekie con cara de cotilleo-parecen cansados-vale… no entiendo ese comentario, si yo (lo reconozco) dormí como un lirón con… Goenji. Me sonrojo al adivinar a lo que se esta refiriéndose Ekie. Ella piensa q-qu-e … Goenji y yo.

-No hicimos nada raro- dijo para que Ekie deje de pensar esas "cosas". Derepente lo pienso y si de verdad hubiesemos hecho "eso", ¿que habria pasado?

-Nada raro estando en la misma cama- respondio Ekie,con picardia. Se nota que no sabe nada de mi, ya que si un dia me presentara un dia en mi casa con este chico...

(Futuro imaginado)

-Hola mama,¡ya volvi Haruna-dijo un chico abriendo la puerta.

-KIDO-dijo Haruna lanzandose a los brazos de su hermano.-como me alegro de verte

-Me parece que te has confundido de persona-dijo una voz que no era de Kido, se aparto un poco y vio que se habia lanzado hacia los brazos de un chico de expresivos ojos negros y cabello color se sonrojo nada mas ver su rostro.

-Haruna, estoy aqui-dijo su hermano algo celoso, pero no porque Haruna se lanzara por error a su acompañanate, sino porque el lo habia permitido.-Te presento a es mi -cada vez la voz de Kiido se iba haciendo mas y mas baja.

-Tu que cariño-dijo su madre llegando a la puerta de la entrada-pero pasar,me.. nos lo cuentas dentro.

Los tres entraron hasta la sala de estar y Kido les empezo a contar todo sobre Goenji omitiendo el primer encuentro con el, al final llego el momento de la verdad y Kido tuvo que confesar que Goenji era su novio.

(Fin futuro imaginado)

-¿Verdad Kat niss?-me pregunto , no se a que se refiere,espero no meter la pata.

-Si-dije un poco los presentes de la sala me miraron y yo no entendia porque me miraban de ese modo.

-Os lo dije Kat niss y yo somos novios desde ayer por la noche-dijo Goenji con picardia.¡DIJO QUE ERAMOS NOVIO! Mira que a veces soy tonto, no queria meter la pata, y la he metido en la voca del lobo.

La sala se lleno de murmullos, incluso Candace e Hibiki se unieron al grupo de cotilleo, yo aproveche eso para llevarme a Goenji lejos de aqui para aclarale ciertas cosas.

-¿Que pasa Kat niss?¿Acabamos de empezar y ya me llevas a lugares escondidos?-Me dijo Goenji, que se fue acercando a mis labios.

-¡No era para eso!Es solo que no te escuche bien "esa" pregunta, asi que, NO somos novios entendido.-Dije sonrojado,aun asi Goenji, no se separo de mi.-¿Porque no me dejas en paz?-dije, sin ya saber que hacer para que ese chico me soltase.

-Porque quiero terminar lo que paso antes de subir al tren.-dijo, pero lo que paso antes de subir al tren fue que... me sonrojo aun mas al sentir sus labios tan cerca de los mios.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Me voy a mi cuarto un poco confunso, Goenji, creia que el intentaba... en fin que no queria enamorarse de mi, pero ese beso, me recuerda dmasiado ese dia bajo la lluvia. Y me doy cuenta por primera vez de que me gusta alguien al que llevo mucho tiempo siguendole la pista y ese alguien no es Haruna. Lo malo es lo que hare ahora dentro de nada llegaremos al Capitolio donde empezaran los Juegos.

-Kat niss-esa voz me saca de mis alegro de todos modos al reconocerla es Candace.

-Pasa-dijo secanamente, me biene bien hablar con recuerda un poco a Fudo, el tambien sabia leer mis pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta nada mas entrar.

-No-dijo sin ganas. Deberia dejar de hablarle asi, al fin y al cabo es diferente a las personas de Capitolio.

-Se lo que ha pasado con Goenji-me dice sentandose a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Y que me aconsejas?-le dijo, esta vez intentando no serle indiferente.

-Que no lo pienses, es cierto que...-hace una pausa- Goenji esta enamorado de ti y tu no te pensabas eso ni en broma, pero tu ¿lo amas de verdad?

Me callo unos minutos, siempre he pensado en el como un adversario no como un aliado,o algo mas antes del beso.

-No lo se- respondo, es la verdad no se si lo amo, pero si se que no deberia hacerlo.

-Por eso mejor no lo pienses, acabaras demasiado confundido- si supongo que tendra razon, un momento, confundido no se supone que deberia creer que soy una chica- bueno se supone.

Y de nuevo me lee la mente, pero aun quiero saber como lo averiguo y si alguien mas lo sabe.ç

-Averigue eso por esto-dijo sacando una carta de la chaceta y dandomela, mire ell remitente... Haruna-leela cuando te sientas preparado,yo asiento y el se marcha de la habitacion.

Empiezo a abrirla dandome unos minutos antes de leerla.

"Hola hermano, te escribo porque mama me conto lo que hiciste por mi, quiero darte las gracias y tammbien decirte que descubri una cosa de el chico ese que salio como tu compañero ese tal Goenji,result que es.."

Dejo de leerla la carta de inmediato no quiero saber nada de Goenji, pero algo me obliga a seguir leyendo.

Maldicion no quiero saber nada de el.

-¡Kat niss- me llama de repente Hibiki, en buen momento, aunque mas que bueno importuno. Asi que me guardo la carta en la chaqueta y me encuentro para mi sorpresa con la isninia del Sinsajo que me relajo Magde, la hija del alcalde del doce al que le vendo fresones. Recuerdo que ella me la dio, pero no se con seguridad si antes o despues de la cosecha. Tambien me explico que un Sinsajo era un experimento fallido del Capitolio, al parecer en los Dias oscuros mutaban pajaros para que pudieran reproducir cualquier conversacion humana hasta la ultima los rebeldes se dieron cuenta del truco, empezaron a enviar informacion falsa,pero como el Capitolio se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo para enjañarles decidio precindir de esos pajaros apodados Chirlajos, por sus capacidades,lo que no se esperaba era que los Chirlajos tuvieran crias con un tipo distinto de pajaro creando asi los Sinsajos.

-¡Kat niss!-me vuelve a llamar Hibiki, por su tono se nota que esta perdiendo la paciencia conmigo.

Voy con el lo mas rapido que puedo, no me conviene tener a mi mentor enfadado.


	8. Chapter 8

Perdonad por haber tardado tanto en subir la conti.

Capitulo 8

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Hibiki-san?-le pregunto nada mas llegar a su lado, entonces me fijo en que a pesar de que venia corriendo soy el ultimo en llegar. Aunque no me sorprendo por la rapidez de Ekie, mira por donde tanta manía en horario le da sus frutos.

-Mira al frente, preciosa-me respondió,vaya parece que ya tiene un mote para mi, que bien, notese el sarcasmo.

Estábamos en la cabina del conductor del tren y me di cuenta de que había un motón de gente victoreándonos como si acabáramos de ganar algún premio muy especial, pero no están así por eso es por los malditos Juegos. Esto confirma mas mi opinión sobre el Capitolio y sus ciudadanos y esa opinión es que… dan asco.-Ya estamos llegando a la estación del tren-me saco Hibiki de mis pensamientos, seguramente porque se temía que le empezara a gritar a nuestros "admiradores".

Despues de eso y como dijo Hibiki llegamos a la estacion, si dijo la verdad, no tengo ganas ni de pasar mi sombra por el Capitolio, pero no puedo mostrarme debil ahora, no creo que asi pudiera ganar en los juegos como lo hizo Johana Manson, ella consiguio hacer creer a todos que era alguien debil y nada mas empezaron a bajar el numero de jugadores, ella empezo a sacar su verdadera fuerza y deberia ser muy fuerte para ganar en los juegos.

-¿Esto es el Capitolio?-pregunto Goenji asombrado, no me extraña, incluso yo me quede sorprendido por lo grande que es parece... como si hubieran juntando miles de palacios en un solo punto de la tierra, por muy sorprendido que este sigo odiandolos todo esto es solo para fermentar esa estupidez de idea de que son mas superiores y poderosos que hemos aprendido a sobrevivir con pooos recursos.

-¿Donde vamos nosotros?-le pregunto a Ekie, no quiero preguntarle a Hibiki, porque no creo que un borracho como Hibiki lo sepa y de todas formas Ekie es la mandamas en lo que se refiere a los horarios.

-A la ultima planta en el Edificio de la Justicia-me responde Ekie, que dije Ekie es muy maniatica en los horarios e Hibiki un mentor borracho, me parece que ultimamente me desato más con la gente que tiene alguna relacion con el Capitolio, aunque qieran ayudarme.¿Y que era el Edificio de la Justicia? Me parece que era algun punto de control de los Vigilantes, pero con esto no llegamos a ningun lado, porque no tengo idea de que son los Vigilantes. Me atraso para preguntarle a Candace, el suele saber siempre la repuesta a todas mis dudas.

-¿Que son los vigilantes?-le pregunto cuando ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos del grupo.

-Son unos agentes de la paz con mas meritos que se encargan de vigilar los distritos, aunque en este caso a los tributos.-me informo Candace, pero todavia quiero preguntarle algo mas.

-¿Les vas a decir?-le pregunto a Candace, ya que si se descubre que Candace me cubri para guardar el secreto de digamos "mi disfraz", a el le mtaran y no quiero que eso pase, igualmente si Candace le cuenta me matarian a mi y le prometi en secreto a Haruna que derepente siento su carta como si me estuviera pegando, maldicion no quiero verme sensibleante Candace, por mucho que lo aprecie sigue siendo del Capitolio.

-No.-me responde como si ya supiera de todas mis verdad me que no pero que pasa si nos descubren, si alguien deberia morir soy yo. Vuelvo a sentir mas fuerte esa carta, son solo mis pensamientos pero duele puedo dejarme matar no por debe de estar tan o mas asustada que yo frente a los decidido yo no morire, ni tampoco Candace.

-Me alegro de que te has hayas dado cuenta-me sonrie Candace, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa en el no me hubiera dado esta carta yo seguramente cometeria alguna locura.

Ahora que lo pienso es mi primera sonrisa en todo este viaje.


End file.
